mortal_instruments_role_playfandomcom-20200215-history
Creation:Original/Lucifer Naal
Name: Lucifer Naal Species: Nephilim Current age: 17 Appearance: City he/she is currently residing in: New York Personality: Lucifer is a guy who loves music in every and any sort of way. He is a bit vulgar at time but he has a big heart. He is a musically talented person who is almost a pacifist, almost. He, however, wouldn't hesitate to stick a sword through a demon if it means protecting his family. He is a witty and king fellow, always making rhymes in his own time. He is a tad bit sarcastic and he would really like it if he could express his opinions in a way that he doesn't get backhanded back to him most of the time. Other than that, he is an extremely loyal, kind, caring and sweet man who really cares for his family. History: The Naal family was once a powerful Irish Shadowhunter family until the big war with Sebastian started. The head of the Naal family was sent to fight but unfortunately, he lost his life. As the only male in the family, the family was left is disarray with no one to lead them. Everyone was scared, confused and sad until the wife of the head was chosen by the rest of the family to be the Head. Her name was Annalise Naal and she was Lucifer's grandmother. Annalise soon grew into a cold hearted lady who wears a bleak mask due to her family always demanding more and more from her. They forced her to remarry to another man who only loved her last name and soon they had only one girl, Layla Naal. Layla Naal was the sweetheart of the family, the youngest child. Everyone loved her, except for her cousins. They were envious of the attention she was receiving from the older relatives and always picked on her. However, the person that hated her the most, was actually her mother herself. Annalise Naal. Everyone in the Naal family gave her absolute crap however they doted on Layla, this made Annalise very very mad and very very jealous. Layla, from a young age, knew that her mother didn't particularly liked her so she just kept away from it. It worked really well until Layla met and fell in love with Abeneer Carran. Abeneer Carran was a humble guy with humble backgrounds, his mother would stay at home to take care of the family while his dad worked as a messenger for the higher ups in Idris. They were very very poor but they were happy. How Layla and Abeneer met was that Layla wanted a break from the rich and wealthy life for a while so she snuck into the markets alone. Abeneer happened to be helping his mother with errands but he gotten confused with a thief who accused him and he was forced to run. He crashed right into a walking and humming Layla Naal who was sent sprawling to the floor. They both looked at each other in the eyes and, as cheesy as it is, it was love at first sight. After clearing up the misunderstandings, Abeneer asked Layla out for a date and it went on from there. However, Annalise found out and she was in outrage. She didn't want the Naal family bloodline, everything she has worked so hard for, to be stained by a lowly peasant. She then did everything in her power to ensure that they would not meet but Layla was stubborn, she wouldn't let her love slip away from her. Then one night, Abeneer brought Layla home. They both were kissing, giggling and making out. Soon, they brought themselves to the bedroom... A few weeks later, Layla found out that she was pregnant, with a baby boy. Abeneer and Layla were of course elated by the news, however they knew that Annalise would force Layla to kill it. Thus, they planned to ran away to the mortal world. However, Annalise caught wind of the event coming up and soon she was out for blood. Layla and Abeneer ran far far away into the mundane world after the baby was born. It was obvious by now that the couple had to run away for a majority of their lives. Layla didn't want that and, with Abeneer's reluctance, they quickly left him at the nearest institute, the New York institute, where the wards found him on their doorstep. He had the brownest eyes and copper red hair, eyes from his father and hair from his mother. He was left in a box with a blanket with a note that said, His name is Lucifer Naal. He is named after not the figure who feel from heaven, but the angel of Light. He is the current heir to the Naal fortune, and I would like that fact to never rise again. The wards then decided to take Lucifer in and make him a member of the New York institute. Lucifer grew up as a happy child. He developed a hobby for musical instruments, music in general though. He loves to rap and to come up with short lyrics whenever the time suited him. From flying bananas to vodka, he would rhyme and rhyme all day. His parentage would be kept a secret for most of his childhood but when the ward changed into the current one, Lucifer stumbled upon the previous ward's diaries. He read it and the truth of his parentage came out. He then began to have this desire to see his family so he trained hard and grew up into a fine young man. He grew up without a parabatai, though he had always wished to have one. TO this day, Lucifer Naal still wished to see his family. Possessions/Weapons: A seraph sword in the shape of this Signature: Notes Allo there Witty O! *So what does Naal and Filch mean as Shadowhunter names? I assume they are compound words of another language. *Why did they leave the child in the Institute? They tried to escape to the mundane world to keep him safe, right? So, why? *Why will they name him Lucifer? Shadowhunters would never name their beloved kids with the same name their largest enemy has. So, yeah, that's all :) *Sho Naal means Saint in Irish and Filch is changed into Carran which is a derivation of Curan which is Irish for 'descendant of CORRAIDHÍN'. CORRAIDHÍN means 'Spear' in Irish. *Edited! ^^ *Edited too!^^ Category:Thatwittledolt Category:Created